There Are No Strings on Me
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Saat kau tahu takdirmu diatur oleh orang lain, yang kau harus lakukan adalah merebut kembali kebebasanmu. Tidak ada yang mau diperlakukan bagaikan boneka tali yang dikendalikan oleh orang lain. / Kami bukanlah pahlawan. KAmi adalah sesuatu yang lain. Kami adalah Legends. / SS: Lost Canvas - Legends of Tomorrow!AU / Superhero!AU


**The Legends of Tomorrow** © **DC Comics** and developed by **Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg,** and **Phil Klemmer**

 **.**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori**

 **.**

 **There Are No Strings on Me** **[1]** **© Kurobara Jio**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning:

Legends!AU | Alternative Universe | Character Death | Possibly OOC | Typo | Based on **Legends of Tomorrow S01E15: Destiny** and **The Flash S03E08: Invasion!** for the extra

 **.**

 **.**

Characters:

Time Master!Minos, Captain Cold!Aspros, Heatwave!Defteros, White Canary!Albafica, The Atom!Regulus, Firestorm!Manigoldo/Sage, The Flash!Sisyphus

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui bahwa organisasi tempat kau selama ini mengabdi malah melepaskan buronan yang kau tangkap dengan susah payah—sambil mempertahankan agar tidak menimbulkan kekacauan di masa lalu—dan menjadikan dirimu serta krumu sebagai buronan pula? Marah. Minos sangat marah pada tindakan _Time Masters_ yang lebih memihak Youma meskipun penjahat satu itu telah membunuh banyak nyawa tak berdosa yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

 _Waktu ingin terjadi._ Itulah yang selama ini ia pikirkan setiap kali ia ingin mengubah alur waktu tapi hal yang sama terus saja terjadi, berulang kali, tanpa bisa ia cegah. Siapa sangka justru _Time Masters_ lah yang membuat itu terjadi dengan bantuan Oculus. Membuat dirinya—bahkan semua orang—bertindak atas keinginan _Time Masters_ layaknya boneka tali yang bebas mereka kendalikan dan mengikuti naskah yang mereka buat.

Saat Minos dibawa kembali ke tempat ia dan kawan-kawannya ditawan, ia segera memberitahukan hal itu pada Sage dan Regulus—Defteros dibawa oleh penjaga untuk dicuci otak lagi, sementara Violate entah dibawa kemana.

"Aku tidak mau mempercayainya," ujar Regulus tegas.

"Percayalah, Regulus. Karena mereka menunjukkan kematianmu padaku." Minos terlihat enggan mengatakan hal itu pada pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus memberitahukan hal itu pada mereka. "Maafkan aku."

Regulus terdiam. Ia tampak terkejut hingga tidak dapat berkata-kata mendengar penuturan dari Minos. Ia pernah disangka sudah mati oleh kawan-kawannya dulu. Tapi saat itu ia tidak benar-benar mati. Dan sekarang ia diberitahu bahwa ia akan mati, lagi. Bohong kalau Regulus bilang ia siap mati saat ini. Ia tidak siap. Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pamannya. Ini sangat tidak adil.

* * *

Defteros terikat di sebuah kursi dengan alat utuk mencuci otaknya, lagi. Ini adalah kali kedua ia berada di sini. Berkali-kali alat tersebut dinyalakan dan membuatnya berjengit kesakitan tanpa suara.

Proses induksi tidaklah mudah. Entah berapa orang yang kehilangan nyawa saat proses itu dilakukan. Untungnya, Defteros adalah salah satu orang yang berhasil melewati proses tersebut dan menjadi seorang _Bounty Hunter_ untuk para _Time Masters_ setelah Aspros meninggalkannya di masa lalu—salah satu kesalahan Aspros. Seharusnya kakak kembarnya itu membunuhnya, bukan membiarkannya hidup dan menjadi anjing milik _Time Masters_.

Proses induksi berjalan selama beberapa saat. Banyak ingatan miliknya yang sangat mengakar hingga sulit dihilangkan, menurut seorang _Time Master_ yang menangani proses induksi bagi dirinya. Kali terakhir, Defteros berhasil mempertahankan kewarasannya dengan berfokus pada keinginannya untuk balas dendam pada para _Legends_. Saat ini, ia harus memusatkan fokusnya pada hal lain atau ia tidak akan berhasil selamat pada proses induksi kali ini.

"Namamu…" ujar sang _Time Master_ berkali-kali pada Defteros.

Defteros tidak langsung menjawab ucapan pria itu. Ia terus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat hingga beberapa saat.

"Namamu…"

"Chronos," kata Defteros pada akhirnya dengan nada suara dan raut wajah datar.

Sang _Time Master_ tersenyum puas mendengar respon dari Defteros. "Lepaskan dia," perintahnya pada kedua penjaga yang ada di pintu masuk.

Tidak lama, Defteros sudah mengenakan pakaiannya sebagai _Bounty Hunter_ lagi; _armour_ berwarna serba hitam lengkap dengan sebuah topeng yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya serta persenjataan untuk memburu mangsanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Chronos. Ada banyak perburuan yang harus dilakukan. Mari mulai dari Aspros dan Albafica."

* * *

Aspros dan Albafica bukanlah duet tim yang bagus, semua anggota _Legends_ tahu mengenai itu. Albafica yang merupakan seorang pembunuh handal dan tidak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya serta Aspros dengan moral yang patut dipertanyakan, belum lagi sifat egoisnya yang kadang membuatnya bersitegang dengan anggota tim yang lain.

Meskipun Aspros dan Albafica sama-sama penjahat, bukan berarti pendapat mereka akan selalu sejalan. Seperti saat ini, Aspros sudah menodongkan _cold gun_ miliknya ke arah Albafica yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga Aspros menarik pelatuk senjata di tangannya dan membekukan sang _assassin_.

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa anggota tim lainnya!" Albafica berkata dengan tegas.

"Dan membuat kita terbunuh karena mencoba menyelamatkan mereka? Tidak, terima kasih!" Balas Aspros tidak kalah tegas.

"Jangan menjadi bajingan berhati dingin seperti pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku ingat Rusia, saat kau menghentikanku agar tidak membunuh profesor Sage." Wajah cantik Albafica berkerut karena kesal. "Kalau kau ingin pergi membawa Lost Canvas **[2]** dan meninggalkan yang lainnya, kau harus membunuhku terlebih dulu!"

Aspros nyaris menarik pelatuk senjatanya saat telpon antik di ruang kapten berbunyi. Tidak ada yang bersuara saat mendengar itu, hingga Albafica memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut. "Halo?" tanyanya dengan ragu pada si penelpon.

"Halo, Tuan Albafica."

Suara wanita yang terdengar familiar menjawab salam dari Albafica. Sang _assassin_ tersenyum senang mendengar suara wanita itu. "Athena, kau masih hidup!" ujar Albafica senang. Athena **[3]** , AI milik Lost Canvas masih hidup. _Well_ , jika 'hidup' adalah kata yang pas untuk ditujukan pada sebuah kecerdasan buatan di _time ship_ milik mereka.

"Jika 'hidup' berarti sistem operasiku masih utuh, maka ya. Aku berhasil mengunggah diriku ke inti terpendam agar tidak dimusnahkan oleh para _Time Masters_ ," jelas Athena kepada Albafica.

Albafica segera memotong kalimat Athena. "Ceritanya nanti saja. Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka berada di sel 4587. Mereka masih hidup, untuk saat ini."

Albafica saling berpandangan dengan Aspros. Berdasarkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Athena, keadaan anggota tim lainnya tidak akan bagus dalam waktu yang singkat ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ku sarankan kita segera menyelamatkan Kapten Minos dan lainnya," kata Athena. "Tuan Albafica, aku punya rencana dan membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua."

* * *

Regulus berjalan mondar-mandir dalam sel kecil tempat ia ditahan. Minos sedari tadi diam membisu dan memunggungi dirinya. Profesor Sage duduk tidak berdaya di sel lainnya, keadaannya mulai memburuk sejak ia terpisah dari Menigoldo yang ia kirim kembali ke masa lalu.

"Aku tidak ingin berdiam diri saja dan menunggu mati!" Ujar Regulus dengan nada suara terdengar sedikit frustasi.

"Jika bisa menghiburmu, kau tidak sendiri," kata Sage.

"Kau juga menyerah?"

"Mari kita tinjau lagi situasi kita, Regulus," ucap Sage pada Regulus. "Pertama, mereka mengubah Defteros kembali menjadi Chronos, aku akan mengalami pelelehan nuklir **[4]** —"

"Dan Kapten kita merasa bahwa masa depan kita sudah ditentukan." Regulus memotong ucapan Sage. "Kalian tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Menurutku kalian adalah pengecut!" geramnya kesal.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar dari sel ini… atau masa depan." Dan sekarang Minos semakin membuat keadaan mereka terdengar menyedihkan. Hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan adalah kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa lolos dari penjara ini.

"Hadapilah kenyataan, Regulus. Kita kehabisan bala bantuan."

"Tidak. Kalian melupakan Albafica dan Aspros. Mereka masih ada di luar sana. Dan mungkin, sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan kita! Kita masih memiliki peluang!"

Jika Kapten dan rekannya sudah menyerah untuk bisa lolos dari sini, setidaknya ia masih berpikiran positif bahwa Aspros dan Albafica akan menyelamatkan mereka semua. Terutama Aspros, karena pria itu sudah berjanji pada paman Regulus—Sisyphus alias The Flash—terlebih lagi Aspros mengencani Sisyphus (Regulus tidak habis pikir kenapa pamannya yang seorang s _uperhero_ mau berkencan dengan seorang _supervillain_ ) sebelum mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _Legends_.

* * *

Aspros sedang berbaring di pinggiran undakan lantai Lost Canvas dengan satu kaki terlipat di kaki lainnya sementara Athena sedang memperbaiki _time ship_ mereka. _Cold gun_ miliknya terikat pada paha kanannya dan _goggles_ berwarna biru tergantung di lehernya. Sedari tadi ia terus memukul-mukul cincin besi di jari kelingkingnya pada undakan lantai hingga membuat suara berisik yang terdengar cukup menyebalkan.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?" Perintah Albafica yang duduk tidak jauh dari Aspros. Sang Captain Cold—itulah nama julukan yang diberikan oleh Sisyphus untuknya—segera menarik tangannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Sejak kapan kau mulai memakai itu?" Tanya Albafica sambil menunjuk cincin di jari kelingking Aspros.

Mata biru Aspros memandangi cincin itu. "Ini dari perampokan pertama yang kulakukan bersama Defteros. Gudang pelabuhan," jelasnya.

"Oh. Kau punya sisi sentimental," ujar Albafica dengan nada mengejek.

"Ini bukan untuk kenang-kenangan, tapi sebagai pengingat."

"Atas apa?" Tanya Albafica. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada panel control di depannya.

"Bahwa rencana yang tersusun rapi sekalipun bisa menjadi kacau." Aspros bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri pria berwajah cantik itu. "Aku merencanakan perampokan itu sangat lama. Menentukan sasarannya. Mengingat jadwal pergantian penjaga dan jadwal pengiriman, lalu kejutan! Ternyata mereka meningkatkan sistem keamanan. Kami harus membatalkannya."

Albafica mendengus pelan, menyamarkan tawanya, saat mendengar cerita yang dituturkan oleh Aspros. Ia tahu betul reputasi pria yang lebih tua itu sebagai seorang perampok kelas dunia. Tidak ada perampokannya yang gagal. Tidak ada, hingga setidaknya Flash muncul dan menggagalkan perampokannya berulang kali.

"Tiga minggu perencanaan dan yang kudapat hanya…"

"Sebuah cincin kelingking yang jelek. Menyedihkan," sambung Albafica. Tangannya memegangi jemari Aspros untuk melihat cincin di jari kelingking pria itu.

"Mengingat aku akan membahayakan hidupku tanpa imbalan, kurasa aku beruntung," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Albafica, yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus pelan menanggapi Aspros.

" _Time drive_ kembali menyala," ucap Athena yang telah selesai memperbaiki sistem _time ship_ mereka.

Kedua pria itu segera mengambil posisi. Aspros duduk di salah satu kursi dengan pengaman di depan dadanya dan Albafica yang menempati kursi kapten sambil menerbangkan Lost Canvas keluar dari hangar markas milik _Time Masters_.

* * *

"Pak, Lost Canvas baru saja melakukan lompatan waktu." Seorang penjaga berjalan menghampiri _Time Master_ Itia untuk mengabarkan kaburnya Lost Canvas dari hanggar.

Itia yang mendengar kabar itu langsung naik pitam. "Perintahkan semua _time ship_ yang ada untuk melakukan pengejaran!" Perintahnya pada penjaga itu.

"Tapi, Pak, para Kapten belum siap—"

"SEMUANYA!" Bentak Itia.

Di hanggar, para Kapten yang ada memasuki ruang kontrol di dalam _time ship_ milik mereka masing-masing. Semua mesin sudah dinyalakan dan mereka siap melakukan pengejaran. Mereka sudah mengudara untuk beberapa saat hingga terjadi keanehan dalam kapal mereka.

"Poseidon, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah satu Kapten pada AI di _time ship_ -nya.

"Maaf, Kapten. Sistem penting telah dikuasai oleh—" Kalimat sang AI terputus dan ia mulai bernyanyi.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada _time ship_ yang lain. Mereka semua menyanyikan lagu _Run Rabbit Run_ **[5]** secara bersamaan hingga membuat mesin kembali dalam keadaan mati dan tidak dapat melakukan pengejaran pada Lost Canvas. Tidak disangka rencana yang dicetuskan oleh Athena dengan bantuan Albafica dan Aspros tenyata berhasil dan menghambat para _Time Masters_ untuk mengejar mereka.

Itia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat dimana Minos dan lainnya ditahan setelah para Kapten gagal mengejar Lost Canvas. "Teman-temanmu kabur. Sekarang aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membiarkan kalian hidup," ucapnya dengan nada dingin tanpa belas kasihan.

"Tunggu! Kita bisa bicarakan ini terlebih dulu!" Kata Regulus, berusaha mengulur waktu lebih lama.

Tidak lama, seorang penjaga masuk menyusul. " _Time Master_ Itia," panggilnya.

"Bunuh mereka!" Itia memerintahkan penjaga tersebut. "Dimulai dari dia." Jari terlunjuknya terarah pada Minos yang berada di sel tengah.

"Baik, Pak," ucap sang Penjaga. "Tapi, kami berhasil mengetahui kemana tujuan Lost Canvas," lanjutnya.

Itia menatap penjaga itu lekat-lekat. "Kemana? Masa lalu atau masa depan?" Tanyanya.

"Masa kini," ujar sang Penjaga.

Dan pada saat itu, terdengar suara gemuruh di kejauhan. Saat ini, Lost Canvas berada di luar markas _Time Masters_ dan menembaki mesin mereka, berusaha meledakkannya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, sebuah tembakan berwarna biru dilepaskan di dalam ruangan tempat Minos ditahan dan mengenai penjaga, melumpuhkannya. Aspros muncul setelahnya, ia menghantam Itia dengan _cold gun_ -nya hingga pria itu terkapar pingsan karenanya.

"Ada yang memesan penyelamatan?" Tanyanya pada ketiga rekannya. Ia memakai _goggles_ miliknya untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar yang dikeluarkan oleh senjatanya.

Sage menghela napas lega. "Aspros, kau datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Atau tidak," sambung Regulus.

Aspros segera membalikkan badannya. Menyiagakan senjatanya dan membidik pada siapapun yang dating, yang ternyata adalah Defteros—yang telah kembali menjadi Chronos lengkap dengan pakaian tempurnya dan juga senjata di tangannya.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Defteros." Aspros menggeram pelan pada Defteros yang berjalan mendekatinya. Seorang _Time Master_ lainnya berlari mengikuti Defteros di belakangnya.

"Chronos, tembak!"

Keadaan menjadi tegang. Semua pandangan tertuju pada kedua saudara yang saling menodongkan masing-masing senjata mereka ke satu sama lainnya. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga Defteros berkata dengan suara berat dan datar. "Tentu," ucapnya.

Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Defteros malah membidikkan senjata di tangannya ke arah sang _Time Master_ hingga membuatnya terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Aspros menatap ke arah Defeteros dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sementara Defteros melepas topeng yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan berjalan perlahan menuju sang _Time Master_ yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Jika kuingat, aku berjanji padamu untuk menghancurkan kepalamu," ucap Defteros. Nada suaranya terdengar berbahaya dan menakutkan hingga membuat pria yang terbaring di depannya berwajah pucat begitu Defteros menghantamkan kakinya yang berlapis sepatu _boots_ ke arah kepala pria itu dan meremukkannya tanpa ampun.

* * *

Minos, Regulus dan Defteros telah kembali ke kokpit Lost Canvas dimana Albafica telah menunggu mereka dan berkumpul di sekitar kontrol panel di tengah ruangan.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Albafica pada rekan-rekannya.

"Aspros membawa Profesor Sage untuk di rawat di klinik," jawab Minos.

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk tanpa adanya pasangan nuklirnya," tambah Regulus. Jelas ia tampak cemas akan kondisi pria tua itu, meskipun ia cukup kesal karena sang Profesor tidak ingat bahwa dirinya mengikuti kelasnya sewaktu di universitas.

Defteros terlihat rishi dengan segala macam perlengkapan yang ia kenakan saat ini. "Keluarkan aku dari pakaian robot konyol ini!" Geramnya kesal.

Minos mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Pertama-tama, kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Athena!" Ia memanggil sang AI.

"Aku di sini, Kapten," jawab Athena. "Dan jika boleh aku tambahkan, betapa menyenangkannya bisa berkumpul kembali."

Sang Kapten menghela napas singkat. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu juga," ujarnya.

"Setelah reuni kecil kita, harus kuberitahu bahwa kita memiliki masalah kecil."

Di luar sana, seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari markas _Time Masters_ sedang menarik kembali Lost Canvas agar tidak kabur, menyebabkan mereka tidak dapat bergerak menjauh dan kembali mendekati markas.

" _Para Time Masters_ mengunci kita dengan sinar penarik," kata Regulus.

"Jalan, Athena." Perintah Albafica sebelum ia menambahkan, "Maaf, ini pekerjaanmu," katanya dan ditujukan pada Minos yang memang merupakan Kapten mereka sejak awal.

Minos yang sekarang berada di sisi kiri ruang kokpit menghentikan Albafica. "Tetap di situ, Cantik. Kau terbukti sangat ahli dalam mengendalikan pesawat ini. Biar aku mengatasi ini dan Regulus akan membantuku mematikan sinar penarik itu dari jauh."

"Aku sudah membuat penghubung ke papan utama _Omnimatrix_ , Kapten," kata Athena.

"Para _Time Masters_ memang jahat, tapi mereka tidak bodoh. Tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkan Athena mengendalikan sinar penarik dari jauh," jelas Regulus sambil memperhatikan kontrol panel di depannya.

Selagi mereka berbicara, Lost Canvas semakin tertarik dengan kuat ke arah markas. Dengan susah payah Albafica menahan agar Lost Canvas tidak semakin tertarik dan tetap berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat melakukan rencana kalian. Lost Canvas tidak akan bertahan lama!"

"Tunggu! Bagaimana jika kita membuat sistem mengira perintah kendali itu berasal dari tempat lain?" Regulus berkata dengan cepat, menjelaskan rencananya sesingkat mungkin.

"Atau dari orang lain yang mereka percaya?" Tambah Minos.

"Seseorang yang mereka percaya." Dan Regulus dengan cepat menarik salah satu sarung tangan yang dikenakan oleh Defteros lalu meletakkannya di atas panel kontrol. "Hanya perlu meminjam sistem operasi Chronos," ujarnya.

Regulus mulai mengutak-atik kendali yang ada di sarung tangan itu dengan cepat. Membuat sistem milik _Time Masters_ mengira bahwa perintah untuk melepaskan Lost Canvas dari sinar penarik berasal dari Chronos. Tidak lama, hasil kerja Regulus membuahkan hasil. Mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dan melesat pergi menjauh dari _Vanishing Point_ secepat mungkin.

* * *

 _Legends_ sudah berada di _Temporal Zone_ saat Aspros bergabung dengan mereka di ruangan kokpit. "Profesor ada di klinik. Berjanji untuk tidak akan meledak saat berada di atas pesawat, yang menurutku itu adalah sikap yang baik," kata Aspros.

"Sayangnya, keadaan Profesor saat ini bukanlah yang yang paling dicemaskan," ujar Minos.

"Ya, aku kecewa." Regulus menimbrungi perkataan Minos. "Karena ternyata yang semua kita lakukan, bahkan mungkin seluruh hidup kita, telah ditentukan oleh _Time Masters_ ," lanjutnya.

Albafica mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan anggota termuda tim mereka. "Apa?"

" _Time Masters_ memiliki sesuatu yang disebut Oculus." Minos mulai menjelaskan mengenai masalah itu pada anggota timnya. "Yang membuat mereka tidak hanya bisa melihat masa depan, tapi juga membentuk masa depan itu sendiri. Membuat kita bergerak sesuai kehendak mereka."

"Masa depan dimana aku mati," tambah Regulus.

"Menurutku, kematian Regulus bukanlah bagian dari rencana mereka," ucap Minos kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak membuatku merasa lega sama sekali." Regulus menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dan Defteros menepuk—ralat memukul punggung Regulus dengan cukup keras, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerang kesakitan.

Defteros mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minos. "Menurutmu mereka ingin aku yang melakukannya?"

"Maksudku, mereka mengarahkan tindakan yang kita lakukan sesuai keinginan mereka, bahkan aku yakin saat ini pun demikian," jekas Minos lagi.

Albafica turun dari kursi kapten yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan berjalan menghampiri rekan-rekannya. "Jadi, kita bisa saja kembali ke tahun 2017, tapi itu mungkin apayang mereka inginkan. Atau menyelamatkan Aiacos dan Violate—"

"Yang juga merupakan hal yang mereka inginkan." Aspros menimpali perkataan Albafica.

Regulus terdiam. "Kalau begitu, kita harus melakukan hal yang tidak mereka inginkan." Semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain setelah mendengar Regulus. "Jika mereka menggunakan Oculus untuk mengatur tindakan kita, yang kita harus lakukan adalah menghancurkan Oculus."

"Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana cara kita melakukannya jika para bajingan itu menarik benang kendali kita?" Aspros memicingkan matanya, menunggu jawaban dari yang lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Kita akan kembali ke _Vanishing Point_ dan menghancurkan Oculus di sana. Itia memberitahuku, mereka tidak bisa mnegatur tindakan apapun yang kita lakukan di sana." Pada akhirnya, Minos lah yang mengutarakan pendapatnya lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan Regulus," ujar Albafica. Lagi, Regulus mendapat pukulan di punggung, kali ini dari Albafica dan itu sama sakitnya dengan yang diberikan oleh Defteros.

"Jika aku harus menjadi boneka, aku sendirilah yang akan memotong benang kendaliku," kata Minos kemudian.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan keputusan Kapten mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus menyelesaikannya hingga akhir. Berawal dari misi mereka untuk mengalahkan Youma dan menyelamatkan dunia agar mereka bisa menjadi legenda serta mengubah nasib mereka. Misi mereka masih trus berlanjut.

"Ini gila." Aspros berkata pada mereka. "Aku menyukainya." Sebuah senyuman licik nampak di wajah tampan miliknya, begitu pula di wajah anggota lainnya.

"Athena, atur tujuan kita menuju Oculus Wellspring! Ini saatnya kita merebut kembali takdir kita."

* * *

Para _Legends_ semua sudah siap ketika tiba di tempat yang dituju. Regulus telah mengenakan Atom _suit_ miliknya, senjata masing-masing sudah siap sedia di tangan dan rencana untuk meledakkan Oculus telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Mereka sudah siap menjalankan misi mereka, meskipun harus ada pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan. Semua ini demi yang terbaik untuk semua orang.

Mereka nyaris mendekati lokasi Oculus berada saat Itia dan selusin lebih penjaga yang ia bawa mengepung mereka. Dikepung oleh sepasukan penjaga dengan senjata terarah pada mereka bagaikan masuk tepat ke dalam perangkap musuh. Dan itu bukan pertanda yang bagus.

Minos dan timnya hendak melakukan perlawanan ketika sesuatu mulai menembaki para penjaga yang mengepung mereka. Sebuah _jump ship_ yang digunakan oleh Sage untuk mengirimkan Manigoldo kembali ke masa lalu datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Cengiran lebar di wajah Manigoldo saat ia keluar dan menghampiri anggota timnya.

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat," katanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sage merasa lega melihat kehadiran Manigoldo. "Tidak, Manigoldo. Kau dating tepat pada waktunya." Setelah itu, dirinya dan Manigoldo bersatu menjadi Firestorm.

Minos tampak takjub melihat kedatangan Manigoldo. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang tahu mengenai perjalanan waktu?" Manigoldo mengedikka kepalanya. Ia masih menyerigai lebar pada kawan-kawannya.

"Keja bagus," puji Minos. "Kita harus segera menuju Oculus dan menghancurkannya sebelum bala bantuan datang." Minos mulai berlari diikuti oleh anggota timnya menuju tempat Oculus berada. Mereka tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu barang sedetikpun.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruang penyimpanan, dengan Oculus berada tepat di tengahnya. Regulus membuka penutup Oculus, memperhatikan kerumitannya yang bagaikan komputer super. "Butuh waktu dua menit untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara meledakkan benda ini," katanya pada rekan-rekannya.

"Kami akan mengulur waktu. Lakukanlah tugasmu di sini, Regulus," ucap Albafica.

Setelah itu, tim terbagi menjadi dua. Regulus, Minos dan Defteros berada dekat dengan Oculus untuk meledakkannya juga melindungi Regulus yang sedang mengutak-atik benda itu. Aspros, Albafica dan Firestorm mengamankan perimeter, berjaga-jaga jika Itia kembali membawa bala bantuan yang akan menyusahkan mereka serta mengulur waktu untuk kelompok lainnya.

"Cepatlah, Bocah singa!" ujar Defteros dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Bentak Regulus. Ia tahu waktu mereka tidak banyak dan ia sedang mengusahakan sebisanya agar semua cepat selesai. "Aku baru mau membalikkan kutub matriknya. Setelah kubalikkan, kita kira-kira memiliki waktu dua menit untuk pergi dari sini."

"Ledakannya seberapa besar?" Tanya Defteros sambil menyiagakan _heat gun_ miliknya.

"Dari skala satu hingga sepuluh?" tambah Minos.

"1 googolplex **[6]** ," jawab Regulus.

Regulus menggeram pelan. Ia melepaskan helm dari Atom _suit_ -nya untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya. Mata Minos melebar saat melihat Regulus. Ia teringat akan bayangan masa depan yang ditunjukkan oleh Itia padanya sebelumnya.

"Regulus, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak perlu melepas helmmu!" Bentaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan semua peralatan ini. Lagipula, _programmer_ hanya membutuhkan tangan mereka," ujarnya tanpa tahu maksud perkataan Minos.

"Inilah yang aku lihat. Inilah yang ditunjukkan Itia padaku!" Minos terdengar kalut saat mengatakannya. "Beginilah caramu mati…" Suaranya lirih saat ia memberitahukan hal itu pada Regulus, membuat pemuda itu berhenti sejenak dan Defteros mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua.

Tidak makan waktu lama bagi Regulus untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Tidak apa," ujarnya mantap. "Seumur hidup aku ingin membuat perbedaan. Menciptakan masa depan tanpa pengaruh dari _Time Masters_ , itu temasuk."

Para penjaga berhasil masuk dari arah berlawanan dari pintu masuk yang dijaga oleh Aspros dan yang lainnya. Sementara Regulus sibuk dengan Oculus, Minos dan Defteros bertugas untuk melindungi pemuda itu. Baku tembak tidak terelakkan dan sangat jelas, kelompok mereka kalah jumlah jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah penjaga yang dibawa oleh Itia.

Tugas Regulus sudah hampir selesai saat sebuah tuas muncul di sisi dalam Oculus. "U-oh…" ujarnya. Dengan cepat ia menahan tuas tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya.

"U-oh?" kata Minos dan Defteros secara bersamaan. Menunggu jawaban dari Regulus.

"Sepertinya ada pengaman untuk mencegah pengutak-atikan, yang mungkin termasuk percobaan untuk meledakkan benda ini," jelasnya. "Itu berati aku harus terus menekan tuas ini jika ingin meledakkan Oculus."

Penjelasan dari Regulus bukanlah hal yang bagus. Itu berarti Regulus harus tinggal di sini agar Oculus meledak dan dia akan mati, persis seperti masa depan yang dilihat oleh Minos.

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini!" Kata Minos. Mana mungkin ia meninggalkan salah satu anggotanya untuk mati. Terlebih lagi anggotanya yang termuda. Regulus masih memiliki masa depan yang menantinya di depan sana, bukannya mati di tempat seperti ini!

"Kau sudah melihatku mati di masa depan. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Regulus balas mengotot untuk tinggal mengorbankan dirinya.

"Benar," uhar Defteros. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Regulus dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras ke arah pemuda itu hingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tempat Regulus dan menggantikannya.

"Defteros…"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku memang ingin balas dendam pada para keparat itu! Sekarang, bawa bocah ini pergi dan selamatkan diri kalian!"

Minos mengangguk singkat. Ia membuat Regulus mengecil dengan peralatan dari Atom _suit_ -nya dan pergi meninggalkan Defteros, satu tangannya menekan tuas di dalam Oculus dan tangan lainnya terus menembakkan api dari senjatanya untuk menghalau penjaga yang mendekatinya.

Minos berlari menghampiri sisa anggota timnya. "Kita pergi!"

"Dimana Defteros dan Regulus?" Tanya Defteros begitu melihat adik kembar serta rekannya tidak kembali bersama sang Kapten.

"Regulus ada dalam kantungku. Sedangkan Defteros…. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal," jelasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, harus ada yang tinggal untuk menghancurkan Oculus. Dan Defteros memilih dirinya sendiri!"

Tanpa piker panjang, Aspros segera berbalik pergi ke tempat Defteros berada, diikuti oleh Albafica tepat di belakangnya. Ia mengarahkan senjatanya kea rah penjaga yang berusaha melumpuhkan adiknya, membuat mereka membeku. Albafica mengambil senjata dari penjaga yang tumbang, melindungi Aspros sementara pria itu menghampiri Defteros.

"Deft!"

Defteros memalingkan wajahnya sesaat untuk melihat Aspros yang menyusulnya. "Pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak tanpamu!" Balas Aspros sambil melepaskan tembakan ke penjaga lainnya.

"Si bocah singa bilang aku harus menekan tuas ini agar benda ini meledak. Jadi, aku menekannya. Pergilah sekarang!" Defteros tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Akan lebih baik jika dirinyalah yang mati. Lagipula, alasan Minos merekrutnya adalah karena ia ingin merekrut Aspros hanya saja ia dan kakak kembarnya adalah satu paket. Menyakitkan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Aspros menarik napas panjang. "Adikku, kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" Defteros memandang Asprose dengan tatapan bingung.

Aspros menjawab pertanyaan sang adik dengan sebuah hantaman kuat di dagu lelaki berkulit tan itu. Kali ini, dirinyalah yang mengambil tempat sang adik. Ia meletakkan _cold gun_ miliknya di samping tubuh Defteros yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bawa dia pergi dari sini!" Perintah Aspros pada Albafica.

"Tidak mau!" Pria berwajah cantik itu menolak tegas perintah Aspros.

"Lakukan saja," ujarnya. "Albafica, beritahu Sisyphus bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan sampaikan permintaan maaf dariku karena tidak bisa kembali padanya. Tolong, pergilah."

Albafica tampak ragu, hingga pada akhirnya ia memapah Defteros pergi dari situ untuk kembali ke Lost Canvas. Meninggalkan Aspros sendirian mengorbankan dirinya.

Itia tiba di depan Aspros yang terus menekan tuas Oculus. Wajahnya Nampak pucat pasi. "Tidak! Matikan itu! Matikan!" Teriaknya pada Aspros.

Aspros memandang Itia dengan penuh kebencian. " _There are no string on me_ ," ucapnya.

Dan Oculus pun meledak, menghancurkan seluruh markas _Time Masters_ di _Vanishing Point_ beserta mereka yang berada di situ tanpa sempat menyelamatkan diri. Yang berdampak paling besar adalah di pusat ledakan. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa, bahkan jasad dari orang-orang yang berada di lokasi ledakan hilang tak berbekas.

Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengendalikan takdir semua orang layaknya boneka tali. Tidak ada lagi yang menyalahgunakan Oculus dengan mengatasnamakan 'Takdir'. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'Penguasa Waktu'. Sekarang, semua bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau.

Tidak ada perayaan atau ucapan selamat, yang ada hanyalah rasa duka yang tertinggal karena kehilangan seorang rekan dan saudara. Tidak ada yang bersuara di Lost Canvas, bahkan Athena sekalipun. Semua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Yang terkena dampak paling besar sudah pasti Defteros. Ia kehilangan kakak kembarnya, keluarga satu-satunya.

Defteros berada di dapur, sendirian, setelah mereka terbang pergi tanpa arah tujuan di Lost Canvas hingga Regulus masuk menyusulnya. Ia ingin menyendiri saat ini, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya dan bocah ini seenaknya mengganggunya.

"Athena sudah memastikan kalau Oculus sudah musnah," ujarnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. "Mulai sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan adalah menurut kehendak kita dan tidak ada yang mengendalikannya selain kita. Kita punya kehendak bebas."

"Apa aku harus merasa senang karena itu?"

"Ya," jawab Regulus dengan cepat. "Artinya, kematian Aspros tidak sia-sia," ujarnya lagi.

Defteros mengangkat sebuah cincin di tangannya, cincin milik Aspros yang biasa ia kenakan di jari kelingkingnya. Ia ingat dengan jelas cincin itu. Pengingat akan kegagalan mereka di perampokan pertama mereka. "Ia memasukkan ini ke dalam kantungku sebelum ia memukulku."

"Aku turut prihatin, Defteros…" kata Regulus dengan suara lirih.

"Para _Time Masters_ sudah mati. Tetapi aku masih ingin membunuh seseorang untuk Aspros," ujarnya.

Regulus terdiam mendengar ucapan Defteros. "Youma masih menculik Violate dan Aiacos. Mungkin itu cukup?" Ucapnya dengan ragu.

Pria berkulit tan itu menyerigai lebar. Senyuman yang sangat berbahaya. "Ya, itu cukup."

* * *

— **EXTRA—**

Semua pahlawan yang dikenal oleh Sisyphus sudah berkumpul semua—tim _Arrow_ amupun tim _Legends_ —atau setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Pandora. Semua datang memenuhi permintaan tolongnya untuk menghadapi bahaya yang tidak sanggup ia selesaikan sendiri. Tapi, ia tahu pasti ada seorang lagi yang sedari tadi ia tidak lihat batang hidungnya.

Sang _speedster_ menghampiri ke arah para penjelajah waktu, sekalian ia menyapa keponakannya yang sudah setengah tahun ia temui sekaligus menanyai keberadaan orang yang ia cari.

"Regulus, hei,"sapanya pada sang pemuda.

Regulus tersenyum lebar pada sang paman. Ia langsung mendekap pria itu dengan erat. "Paman, lama tidak bertemu!"

Satu tangan Sisyphus menepuk-nepuk kepala Regulus dengan lembut. "Hei… Kau tahu dimana Aspros?" tanyanya.

Refleks, Regulus melepaskan pelukannya pada Sisyphus. Ia tampak ragu untuk memberitahukan pada pamannya kejadian yang menimpa Aspros. Regulus hendak membuka mulutnya saat Albafica datang.

"Sisyphus? Maaf aku baru bisa memberitahumu mengenai ini," ucap Albafica dengan nada suara tenang namun juga ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

Sisyphus tentu saja merasa heran mendengar ucapan Albafica. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Selama sekian detik, Albafica dan Regulus saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Aspros mengorbankan dirinya utnuk menyelamatkan kami. Ia mati sebagai pahlawan…" ujar Regulus.

" _Legends_ ," kata Sisyphus singkat. Suarany serasa tercekat begitu mendengar kabar tentang Aspros. Seakan sebagian dirinya pun ikut hilang bersama kekasihnya itu.

Albafic menepuk pundak Sisyphus, berusaha menenangkan pria itu. "Aspros menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu," ucapnya. "Aspros berkata kalau ia mencintaimu dan ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa kembali padamu," lanjutnya.

Sang _scarlet speedster_ mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum simpul. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia cukup terguncang saat ini. Lalu, ia pun undur diri dan pergi menjauh dari Regulus dan Albafica. Setidaknya ia harus tenang dan tetap berpikir jernih untuk saat ini meskipun terasa sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

— **END—**

* * *

KETERANGAN:

[1] _There are no string on me_ : Merupakan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Leonard Snart/Captain Cold yang diperankan oleh Wentworth Miller di serial asli, dimana di fanfic ini saya ubah menjadi Aspros lah yang mengucapkannya. Dan, Len (panggilan untuk Leonard Snart) sendiri mengutip kalimat itu dari lirik lagu Pinokio berjudul ' _I've Got No Strings_ '.

[2] Lost Canvas : Nama _time ship_ milik Minos. Aslinya bernama 'Waverider', tetapi saya ubah karena Lost Canvas lebih cocok untuk setting ini.

[3] Athena : Nama AI di Lost Canvas. Sebenarnya, nama di serial asli adalah 'Gideon' dan _time ship_ lain pun menggunakan nama yang berakhiran huruf 'G' (contoh: Godfrey, Gilbert, dll) tapi saya pakai nama dewa/i saja.

[4] Di serial asli, Firestorm merupakan penggabungan dari 2 (dua) orang, yaitu Profesor Martin Stein dan Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson (Manigoldo dan Sage untuk di fanfic ini), dimana mereka harus melakukan penggabungan secara teratur agar mereka berada dalam kondisi normal jika tidak akan berakibat fatal, terutama bagi profesor Stein—Sage.

[5] _Run Rabbit Run_ : Lagu yang ditulis oleh Noel Gay dan Ralph Butler lalu dinyanyikan oleh Flanagan and Allen.

[6] 1 Googolplex : Milton Sirotta mengeluarkan sebutan googol. lalu mengartikan sebutan googolplex sebagai "satu, diikuti oleh menulis nol hingga kau tidak sanggup melanjutkannya". (source lebih lanjut, cek wikipedia)

* * *

A/N:

Euhm… Halo, Jio di sini.

Sebelumnya maaf kalau diri ini malah menelantarkan fic2 yang ada dan membuat fic baru. QAQ

Omong2, fic kali ini berdasarkan TV series dari DC berjudul 'The Legends of Tomorrow' yang udah memasuki musim ketiga tanggal 10 oktober kemarin. Mungkin ada yang ngikutin? Kalau belum, saya rekomen banget seri ini! Aaaa! Wents cakep banget, lho! Ehem! Cukup dengan FGing-annya.

Anyway, happy reading~!


End file.
